Truth and Lies
by VelvetRose529
Summary: Draco's life at Hogwarts seems perfect. What no one knows, is how difficult his life actually is. Starts the summer before 6th year.
1. Cat's in the Cradle

Might as well get on with it, no need for an introduction... yet...

* * *

_My child arrived just the other day,_

_He came to the world in the usual way._

_But there were trains to catch and bills to pay,_

_He learned to-_

The radio was in pieces before you could say "avada kedavra", the result of one certain fifteen year old, blonde, teenage boy.

"Story of my life," he grumbled, staring at his now bleeding fist. He couldn't help but savor the pain though, knowing his emotional scars were ten times worse. He could only stare, as he wasn't allowed to use magic, yet. Only a couple more years, he thought to himself. He smiled at the thought, but it quickly disappeared, when he heard footsteps coming upstairs. They thundered in his ears, and echoed in his head. He knew what was coming. If only there was something that could stop the inevitable.

"Darn-it," he grumbled, immediately jumping down from his bed. He looked at the mess of metal and tried to find a place to put it. He scanned his room and, without thinking, shoved it all under his bed, praying his father wouldn't notice the missing radio. He then grabbed a book from his bookshelf and opened it to the bookmarked page and began to read. Not a minute later his door slammed against the wall.

"BOY!" The scream echoed through the house and shook the walls. The book was shut on his hand, and he winced. What had he done? Oh yeah, he was a disgrace. He barely registered the movement of his father's hand, but he couldn't ignore the stinging sensation on his cheek. It took all his energy to not reach up to his face. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. They practically burned. "Look. At. Me."

"Y-yes father." He received a glare as his father walked out suddenly, a shock really. Was this it? But his father turned his head again. Though his father hadn't spoken to him after that, his face said everything. He was no longer accepted, no longer a son to his father. He looked down. "Yes sir." He looked up as he watched his father descend the staircase, until he was no longer visible. Then, he sighed, and looked at his bleeding fist.

"Urgh." He got up and tiptoed out of his room. He walked slowly into his bathroom and headed for the medicine closet. He grabbed the gauze and wound his hand up in it. As he went to put it back, he found some prescription painkillers. He didn't know where they'd come from, but he grabbed the bottle, and headed back to his room. He closed the door and looked at the bottle closely.

"Screw this." He picked up the bottle and opened it. It was nearly full! He smiled, and tipped about eight pills into his hand. He brought his hand to his mouth, and gulped the pills down. He knew he'd be out soon enough, so he closed the bottle, and hid it, before laying down on his bed.

* * *

The next morning he found himself lying in a pure white room. He didn't really understand why, but he sat up.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He heard a familiar voice.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor." Why was this voice so familiar to him? The he remembered. This was the nurse he had when his father used the cruciatus curse on him earlier in the summer. Coincidence? He really hoped so.

"Draco?" It was his mom... and, ugh, Pansy.

"Dray Dray!" Oh joy, the wicked witch of the west, literally. He smiled at the thought. Bad decision. He mentally slapped himself.

Draco's POV

"I knew you'd be happy to see me!" No, I am in fact _not_ happy to see you in any way. But do I really have a choice here? Nah, didn't think so. Go ahead, babble as if your life depended on it. There is no way i'm _listening_, like you'd care. Just put on the show. You don't really care for me. You just put on the act all the time. As if acting long enough will make the feelings real.

"M-mom?" My voice sounded so weak. I was shocked. It was also frightening, although I wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Yes, Draco?" She was the only one that truly cared, but against my father she was powerless. If only she had any strength. Taking care of me took it all away. I instantly felt guilty.

"What happened?" I was honestly curious. Unfortunately, this seemed to be touchy subject for her. I watched her eyes sparkle with tears. She refused, however, to let them fall. What had happened? Had father gotten to me? Was it something i'd done? Crap. The pills.

"Oh, Draco. Why? Why would you stoop so low? Not only did you... but... muggle methods? Your father isn't happy. Not at all." She shook her head, and I knew instantly, I had taken too many pills. I had nearly died, I believe the muggle word is... suicide?

"This is me we're talking about mother. He's never happy when it comes to me. I'm a disgrace, remember?" I watched the tears finally fall. I was almost, relieved. Then again, my father could come in any minute, if he cared enough to show up. He would take her home if he saw her. "Mother, I... I don't think you should..." She wiped her eyes with her robes.

"You're right Draco. Besides, there isn't anything to cry about. I found you in time. I saved you." From what? Death? Not that that was my intention, but death is fine. A peaceful death, much better than the ongoing slow death my father is giving me. Hah. Hysterical. I'm still referring to him as my father. I'm not his son. That was obvious enough. It was then that Pansy decided she wanted to step in and talk. I'd had enough though.

"Nurse?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" She smiled at me.

"I would like some rest, would you kindly escort my visitors out?" I smiled apologetically at my mother. Pansy hmphed on her way out, arms folded over her pretty much nonexistent chest. As soon as she left, I grinned. My voice was still weak. "Thank you nurse." She sat down on my bed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Draco, I understand that your father does horrible things to you... but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

* * *

Me: What will Draco say to that? Stick around to find out!

This is Kayleigh, signing out!

PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON!

l

l

l

V


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

I do believe some... introduction is good now. HI! I'm VelvetRose529, call me Velvet if you wish. If you wanna use my real name it's on my profile XD So... I don't own anything except the plot, and I do enjoy emails from FanFiction. They make me happy. I got some feedback on my first chapter before posting it, but i'm going to post this without. (I'm gonna surprise him) I'm also using feedback I get on other stories. I will try to use less dialogue (As in I will try to add description after a speaker unless It's really unnecessary) and I will try to update regularly, but good chapters take time, my muses are unpredictable, so please don't hate if I don't update after a while. So... ONWARDS MY FRIENDS!

* * *

Draco's POV

"Loves me? _Loves me_? Are you insane? Of course he doesn't love me! He hates my guts, every fiber in my being! I'm nothing more than a human practice dummy for him, and you think he _loves me_?" I was absolutely in awe at what came out of her mouth. I wanted to hex her, where was my wand?

"Draco I-"

"No! I don't need to hear your sap! You're a nurse of course you have to say that!" C'mon, where's that wand? I don't care if they expel me!

A.N. He's going to PIGFARTS! jkjk

"Draco if you'll just-"

"What on earth could possess you in to thinking he loves me!" Was she stupid? Insane perhaps?

"Well for one... He's standing outside the door at this very moment." I was brought out of my rage hearing that. Was she serious?

"W-what?" I was gaping. He was- and I- and he- "_What_?" Crud crud crud. Bloody- Oh my god. He was going to kill me! I shook my head. "You, you're lying. He's not..."

"He is." That voice wasn't the nurse. Crap. "Draco, why?" Double crap. I was speechless. This man, who didn't even want to acknowledge me as his son, wanted to know why I did what I did?

It was an accident... sir." I was afraid to address him at all. His face _almost _looked caring, but that was an act, I knew it. I think he wanted me to play along. No, I _knew _he wanted me to play along. "I only... wanted some rest. I'm sorry" I spoke through gritted teeth. He nodded and turned to walk out. "Bastard," I mumbled to myself. He turned again, abruptly.

"_What _did you just call me?" He heard me. I didn't care, i'd lost the ability. He came over and slapped me across the face and walked out briskly. I looked at him, and right now, the most frightening thing of all was... I couldn't cry. Tears just wouldn't come. It shocked me. Not even dry sobs. I was emotionless, and it scared me.

* * *

September 1st

Draco's POV

I clutched my trunk as I prepared to cross the barrier to my salvation. With my mother and "father" behind me. I broke in to a run and burst through the wall, my owl hooting. I brought my things to the train, and they were loaded on. I walked over to where the slytherins sat and turned around, when I remembered I was named prefect.

"Draco!" I looked at my mother, so weak from helping me. I sighed guiltily, and forced a smile at my parents. It only lasted a few seconds, before my stone hard face kicked in. I was never really able to smile anymore. Today was a rare exception, because I had found something good in it.

"Yes mother?" She ran over to me and pulled me in to a bear hug.

"Don't worry about me, alright?" I was rather taken aback by the comment. She was almost fragile now, and she didn't want me to worry?"

"I-i'll try not to."

"Just focus on you're NEWT's please?" I had almost forgotten. Almost.

"Yes mother, I promise." I looked at my "father" For the last time for a while. He just glared at me and turned his head. He had responded similarly when I was named prefect. I sighed and walked to my cart.

Ron's POV

"Hey guys, get a load of Malfoy," I said to my friends, Harry and Hermione. We looked, and laughed. He was, for once, upset about something. Hermione was the only one that didn't laugh. She actually looked worried about the ferret. I sighed, what were we going to do with her?

"Guys, this is bad. Look!" She pointed to Malfoy's dad, who's head was turned away from him. Ha! Bad? Best day ever! I grinned madly, for once the ferret wasn't being pampered to death by his dad. "Is that... a glamour charm?" A glamour charm? Now that I looked, it did look like some kind of charm was cast on him. Whatever, I don't care.

"Guess the guy finally disowned him." I chuckled once more before getting on the train. "C'mon Hermione, we have to go to the prefect's cart." She looked at me and nodded, walking on to the train. We said good bye to Harry before going our separate ways.

We made our way to the prefects cart, and found Malfoy there. He was the only one too. Hermione spoke up, asking him if he was alright. Alright? We don't care! I din't speak aloud though, that would be... stupid.

"Oh stuff it Granger, i'm not going to talk to you." Hermione didn't even look phased by the response.

"Well you just did, and I'm talking to you. Can't stop me from doing that Malfoy." She spoke with a hint of anger, as if she was worried.

"Listen _Granger, _just because you're a mudblood, doesn't mean you're an idiot. Read. My. Lips. _Stuff it._"

"Malfoy you just... complimented her." That did it. He got up and barged out of the cart towards the restrooms. Probably to cry his eyes out, the git.

A.N. I'm better at Draco, not Ron, sorry but the POV was necessary to the story :/

Draco's POV

I barged out of that cart and in to the restroom. I sat on the toilet, I didn't need to use it, but it was the only place a guy could think around here. I sighed and gripped my wrists, digging my nails in to them. The slight pain helped but only for a fraction of a second. I sighed, and stood up. I smacked myself with the door by mistake so, clutching my face, I left the restroom thankful that no one was there. Not using the toilet meant I didn't need to wash my hands, but no one needed to know that.

I left the restroom and went back to the prefects cart, and sat down. I listened to what the head boy and girl were telling us about patrolling and left to go do just that. By the time the train stopped I had a good sized bruise forming on my cheek, and as soon as I was on the carriage, I cast a glamour charm on my face to cover it. The carriage ride was uneventful, seeing as Pansy was still upset with me after what happened at St. Mungo's. I stared blankly in to space until I heard Pansy speak my name.

"Draco? Draco? Draco!" I turned my head towards her. "Does this have anything to do wi-" I shot her a glare, telling her to shut up or i'd hex her in to next week. She looked at me, obviously concerned. "Draco, Just... tell me. Are you alright?" I looked at her. My stone-hard face of indifference refusing to budge. Not even a fake smile could form on my lips.

"I'm fine, alright?" I was a rather good liar, and Pansy knew not to push me too much right now. Blaise looked worried too, the only two people that didn't seem to notice were Crabbe and Goyle. They just looked out the window, looking for Hogwarts, and their first sign of food. I sighed at their stupidity, even I knew not to get my hopes up for another fifteen minutes, and these two imbeciles were already drooling.

"Wipe your faces would you?" Goyle, the least stupid of the two, looked at me and wiped his face with his robes. He nudged Crabbe, who then did the same, and looked at me. The rest of the ride was silent. I took the time to think. Could I really keep to my mother's promise? Could I keep myself from worrying about her? What was father doing to her right now? I doubted I could keep this promise, considering it hadn't even been 24 hours and I was already breaking it.

When the carriage came to a stop, I was the first one out. I stepped in to the moonlight, and sighed. I walked in, and took a seat, my chin resting on my hand. I looked up at the table and took things in. Snape seemed to be looking at me. I looked, only one new face this year. An old man that looked a little off sat next to Professor Snape. The two started chatting as I watched, and Snape turned his head. For a moment, I saw not my professor, but my father. I tried not to think of it and watched the stupid little first years file in.

"First years this way!" Mcgonagall was calling out to the little brats, some of whom I would have to lead down to the dorm, joy. After calling out the names we ate. I didn't eat much. Just some dinner, a little, and no dessert. Pansy just looked at me before returning to her pasty. After leading the twits down to the common room and telling them the location of the dorms, I headed straight to mine for some rest. Before my head hit the pillow, Blaise looked at me and sat on my bed

"Ever heard of personal space, Zabini?" He looked at me, worried. "What on earth? If you have something to say, say it now! I need rest."

"Man, what was Pansy talking about on the carriage? Most importantly what were you talking about?" I didn't want to tell him, but he _was_ the only _real_ friend I have here. No, I don't consider Crabbe and Goyle my friends really. "Dude, tell me!"

"You really don't want to know but... I kinda... I think the word muggles use is overdosed but I can't be sure."

"I've heard of that. Meds right?" I nodded. "Why?" I am _so_ not telling him _that_.

"You do not want to know." Blaise nodded once, and left it at that.

"Night."

* * *

I should tell you... I wrote the end of this chapter while watching the beginning of Chamber of Secrets. XD EAT SLUGS! Also, every time I write about Lucius I think of the AVPS version. (Tyler makes a much better Lucius than a Cedric don't you agree?) So I realize this one was fast but i'm really in to it, and I worked hard so please review!

Hugs and such,

VelvetRose529


	3. Snape's Discovery

Velvet: Ok, so how'd I do Draco wise? Did I do a good job capturing him? *Sniggers* Yes, he's in my closet right now

Draco: MGHMPH!

Velvet: No, Draco! No don't touch that! Bye :) Draco _NO_!

* * *

Draco's POV

As tired as I was I just couldn't fall asleep, so I got up and put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a green T-Shirt, and went down towards the common room. I sat in front of the dying embers of the fire and looked at the clock, It said 11:00, yay. At least eight hours until I normally wake up. I sat for a while before I got bored, and got up, and as the last of the orange embers turned black, I left the common room. I walked around, wand in my pocket, being careful of any teachers. I walked past Professor Snape's old office, and the boy's bathroom.

"Urgh," I grumbled, my cheek was stinging. I turned around, towards the boys lavatory, and walked in to it. I looked at the mirror, the glamour charm was wearing off. I pointed my wand at my face, casting it again. I watched the bruise disappear, and checked over my body. My cheek still hurt, of course! I mentally slapped myself, I had forgotten the other charm. I mumbled another charm, and the pain disappeared, just like the bruise had. I left the bathroom, and ran in to Professor Snape. Aw _man_! I was screwed now.

"_Mister _Malfoy, what are you doing out this late?" I just stood there, until a question posed itself. I needed to ask.

"Professor, I thought you taught defense now? What are you doing down here?" He seemed to be looking me over, but responded quickly.

"Since you seem so _interested_," he sneered. "I was collecting the last of my things." It was then I noticed a box behind him. He turned around and, using his wand, picked it up, and turned towards me. Instinctively, I ducked away. When I picked up my face again, Snape was looking at me strangely. "Did you think I was going to hit you with it?" He then sighed, at my stupidity I suppose. "_Honestly_." I sighed silently to myself. "Come with me Draco." I looked at him.

"Yes, sir." I was hoping he might have let get off free, I was a prefect, and it was the first night back. Most teachers are lenient. Even Mcgonagall was lenient to Slytherins on the first night. Well, I was wrong about Snape. The walk back was silent, but he kept on looking at me oddly. Finally, when we got to his office, I was tired of the silence. I needed to think of something to say, but I couldn't think of anything. Thats when I remembered his stare.

"Professor, why were you staring at me?" He looked at me, with a strange concerned look on his face "Also, why did you bring me here? I mean, you don't have to be in an office to dock points." He just looked at me, until he brought out his wand and spoke a spell. A charm that would clean me of all magic placed on me, crap. Suddenly, my entire body ached, to the point where I had to sit down in agony. It seemed that this was his intention. "P-Professor... please..." He pulled a vial out of his pocket, and poured it's contents down my throat.

"Draco..."

"_What was that for?_" I screamed at him once the pain went away. I was pissed. When I remembered the bruises I fumbled quickly for my wand, but before I could cast the charm, it was flown from my hand, and was soon in my Professor's. "Hey! Give it back!" He looked at me, and shook his head. "That's my wand! You can't just _take it_!"

"Yes, Draco, I can." I was shocked. What was he saying?

"Not without reason! Now give it back!" I smirked, knowing I was right. He reluctantly handed it over. I cast the spell, and turned to leave, but the door slammed shut, and became magically locked. I tried the door, even using alohamora, but nothing worked. I turned around. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened to you." I looked at him. Great, stuck between a locked door, and a greasy git. Fun, but I didn't want to tell him. I would refuse, demand to leave, I didn't care. Just do something to get me out of here as fast as possible.

"No." He looked at me, again, with the concerned look. "I won't tell you. Don't argue. I won't tell you." I knew that was a stupid thing to say, considering I could have easily lied to him. Urgh. Okay, i'll punish myself for that later.

"Please, Draco." Wow, okay, friendly greasy git... but still. I stood still, contemplating my options. Confused as hell as to why, I told him everything. From the cruciatus curse, to the medication. It was the meds that shocked him most. His look asked why, but I just shook my head. After a while of just looks, I realized something important.

"Please... don't tell anyone. I'm begging you, he'll kill me." A look of shock rolled over his face. He unlocked the door silently, and I turned to leave. When I reached the door I heard his voice, quietly, he said "I'm sorry." I turned around, his eyes still full of shock, but also sympathy. I moved quickly, and made my way towards the common room. I crept silently inside, and up to the boys dormitory. Somehow, what had happened made me extremely tired. In fact, I was out before my head hit the pillow.

Blaise's POV

"Yo, Draco." He continued to twist and turn, sweat beading on his face. What was going on? "Draco!" He shot up.

"What happened?" I looked at him in shock. He didn't know what happened in his own dream? Well... I guess in this case it was a nightmare.

"You were all over the place. You're sweating like crazy too." He reached up to his face, and a look of shock came over him. "You okay? That must of been one hell of a dream." He nodded and got up. "Alright... see ya." I left the dorm, and headed down to the common room. When I got down there, I saw Pansy. "Yo."

"Hi." She looked at me strangely. "What's wrong?" I then realized I probably looked freaked.

"Oh, Draco had some kind of nightmare, he was going nuts." I slapped my hand over my mouth, I really should not have said that. Damn it Draco was going to _kill me_. I opened my mouth to say something else, but Pansy spoke first.

"Really?" Don't agree, don't say yes!

"Um... yeah, but he probably won't want to talk about it." I am really bad at this. She nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna head down to breakfast, you comin?" She looked at our dorm door, and then at me. Then she nodded again.

"Yeah, lets go."

Draco's POV

I got up out of bed, and went towards the showers. I looked in the mirror, glad to see the glamour charm still in effect, and saw my entire face sweating like mad. I started the water, and got in. I let the warm water wash over my shivering body, as I remembered the nightmare. My father, coming towards me. Raising his hand. Bringing it down on my already bruised face. Now would be the perfect time to cry, but once again, nothing came.

Fully dressed, with a fresh charm placed on me, I headed to breakfast. I knew I didn't even have time to have fruit, but I needed my schedule. Pansy ran up to me before I made it to the great hall though. Great.

"Draco!" No nicknames, good. I looked at her, and she thrust a piece of paper at me. I took it, and realized it was my schedule. "C'mon, we have potions in three minutes!" I sighed, seeing as I had just come from there, and followed her back towards the dungeons. I somehow made it on time, and took my seat. Granger was staring at me again. Did she know how to do anything else than to barge in to peoples lives? Especially people that hated her, and she hated with equalness? Whatever.

I sat, mixing my potion. It was quite boring, actually. After about five minutes of stirring, as I had been told to do so from the book, I reached for the next ingredient. I picked it up, and dropped it in. There was a loud 'BANG' and I was thrown backward. Smoke gathered around my cauldron, and a lot of coughing, some of it from me. I looked around, but the smoke stung my eyes. I heard Granger cast something and the smoke disappeared.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy, what did you _do_?" I simply shook my head unknowingly. Still in shock, I couldn't find the words to speak. Granger held out her hand, and I took it. She helped me to my feet, and I dusted myself off. I looked up, I was being stared at. I gave a quick glare, and everyone resumed cleaning up their spaces, and I did too. "Class dismissed, Mister Malfoy, please see me when you are done." I looked up and nodded.

* * *

Velvet: Lame chapter ending right? Yeah I thought so.

Draco: What are you doing?

Velvet: My ending, shut up!

Draco: No! Pigfarts Pigfarts...

Velvet: *Shoves Draco back in to the closet.*

Draco: HEY!

Velvet: Bye!


	4. The Hospital Wing

Velvet: Heyo! Just sayin hi before the story! Nothing really to report, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

I finished collecting my things, and cleaning my area, and headed over to Professor Slughorn.

"Sir, you wanted to talk to me?" He looked at me, his eyes filled with concern, a look I saw all to often nowadays.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, I wanted to discuss what happened." I looked at him, angry because he had asked once already. I didn't have a clue, he knew that!

"Very simply, you must have added the wrong ingredient, but why was that?" Rhetorical question, I know one when I see it. "You were not paying attention, you obviously had other things on your mind." Yep, I did. Not that i'm telling you, it's bad enough Professor Snape knows.

"Yes sir. Is that all?" He nodded at me, and I left. What a stupid waste of time! He just confirmed what was on his mind! Urgh. I left the classroom, slamming the door behind me, and stomping towards the first floor. I turned at the bathroom, realizing I should check my face. I stood at the mirror, and pointed my wand at it. The bruise still looked pretty nasty, and I realized I should probably get something for it. After recasting the charm, I used the free time from the early dismissal to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called in to the room, and received an instant reply. Her voice obviously coming from her office.

"Yes? Oh, Mister Malfoy what brings you here?" I pulled out my wand, and recited the counter charm for the glamour charm.

"I banged my... face... on the bathroom door on the train, and I was hoping you could fix it?" She looked at me like I had three heads, and nodded.

"Of course I can. Take a seat, i'll be right back." I nodded at her, and sat down in a nearby chair. A student ran in shortly after.

"Madam Pomfrey! Carol's been bitten by one of the plants! She isn't moving!" Indeed, the poor girl was followed by Professor Sprout, who was carrying an unconscious fifth year Ravenclaw. I recognized her from second year from when she was being sorted. Madam Pomfrey burst through the doors of her office, holding my remedy, and had Professor Sprout lay the girl on a bed. She shooed them away, and began casting spells.

"Mister Malfoy, I cannot leave this girl alone, and I need something from Professor Slughorn, would you get it for me please?" I nodded reluctantly, I mean, she's just a Ravenclaw for Salazar's sake! Despite my unwillingness in my head, I rushed to Professor Slughorn's office.

"Mister Malfoy, what brings you back here?" Alright, I am tired of this 'Mister Malfoy' business. He looked at me strangely, I had forgotten to hide the bruise.

"Sir, Madam Pomfrey needs a potion, a fifth year was bitten in Herbology." I ignored the stare, and he seemed pretended he hadn't seen it. He turned around and started sifting through the vials in the cabinet behind him. He extracted one, and turned back to me. I took the vial from his hand, and left before he could utter a sound. I didn't want any questions about my face.

I was lucky not to run in to anybody, because I could feel the pain. I had only cast the glamour charm counter charm, not the one for the pain reducer. When I got back to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was looking flustered. Her back was turned to the door, so she didn't see me come in, which was probably why she was wondering aloud as to where I was. I cleared my throat, and she turned around, and sighed in relief.

"What kept you!" She was all but screaming at me, and I found it almost difficult to speak around her. Mediwitch's had that affect on some people.

"Professor Slughorn had to find it... Ma'am." I sighed, for a full grown witch of Merlin knows _what_ age she didn't think much, did she? I sat down, my cheek hurting more than it had before, when that Ravenclaw girl came back in. She turned to me, obviously unsure of who I was from her peripheral vision, and got a look of terror on her face. I smirked, glad to know even doubled over in a chair in pain I still had that affect on people. She made a noise somewhere between a shriek and a wince, and moved away as fast as possible, without actually running. Smirking again, I got up, and headed over to Madam Pomfrey.

"Ma'am? My..." Unfortunately the pain was getting too intense. I gripped my cheek in agony, unsure of why it hurt so bad. That's when I remembered, I was taking the pain from all the injuries covering my body, from hastily repaired ribs to a barely healed concussion, and taking it all out on the bruise. She gently removed my hand, and dabbed on the remedy. I winced quite a bit as she did that, and stared at the Ravenclaw girl. She had a smug look on her face, and she was staring at me. Aw, bloody hell. She had some dirt on me. I glared daggers at her, and she turned away. "All done!" She smiled cheerfully at me, which was odd to say the least.

"Thanks..." I stepped outside, and ended up face to face with Pansy again.

"Draco, I've been looking everywhere for you! C'mon, we have History of Magic next!" Another class with her? Shoot me now. I followed her reluctantly to class, when we passed a bathroom.

"Pansy, just head to class, I know where the room is." She looked at me with uncertainty. No one trusted me anymore. "I'll be there shortly." With that, I walked in to the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror. I sighed, and cast the pain reducer spell, and the glamour charm, before leaving the bathroom. I walked to Binns' room, and stepped inside. He glared at me, unhappy that he had to pause in his lecture, and I took my seat. I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and my ink, and started taking notes.

The rest of the day passed uneventful. Correction, the rest of the bloody _week_ passed uneventful. It was so boring, I actually spent time with Pansy. Now that I was bruise free, the pain was less intense. That didn't mean that I was completely safe though. Every time I passed Professor Snape, he'd give me this strange look. I got to the point of giving him my best return glare every time he did that, and he seemed to do it less often. So it's saturday. Whoop-dee-bloody-doo. I was bored as hell, as usual. Crabbe and Goyle were in the Great Hall, eating themselves sick as usual. In fact, I was alone by the lake.

"ARGH!" I had found it the perfect opportunity to scream. The scream lasted at least a minute, before I returned to staring at the black lake, wanting nothing more than to jump in and be gone forever. Hell, Hogwarts would have a party in the Great Hall if I did, so might as well... Alright, if you thought I was serious, go. Just go. You really must be stupid if you thought I'd let _that_ happen. I continued to stare in to the empty pit of the lake though, even if my plans of jumping in were as stupid as Weasel.

A.N. Nothing against Ron, but... that is Draco.

"You know... I really don't want to go home deaf, Malfoy." Who said that? I stood up and looked everywhere. "Look up, idiot." I sighed, whoever that was didn't realize how much that stung. I sat back down, no longer curious, and not bothering to look up as I had been told to do. There was a rustling, and a body dropped down next to him on all fours. It was Granger.

"What are you, part cat," I hmphed questioningly at her. I stood up to walk away but she had apparently stood up too, and grabbed my arm. "Keep your hands to yourself." I turned to her, just about ready to slap her, but her eyes looked at me curiously. "What, in merlin's name, do you want Granger?" She looked at me strangely before answering, that was getting annoying. I glared at her for that.

"Malfoy, you screamed at the bloody sky, _and_ you haven't insulted me yet today. Something must be wrong." I glared at her again. She let go, and surprisingly, I didn't leave. It was odd, was there something... comforting about the way she was talking to me? _Ugh_ get a hold of yourself she's _Granger_. Filthy mudblood scum. I smirked internally for that, it made me feel a bit better. Than I realized the rest of the "Golden Trio" wasn't with her.

"Where're your _friends,_" I sneered at her. She looked at me, and spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Quidditch practice." She actually looked bored. Although... didn't she normally watch their practices? "_Private_ quidditch practice." Oh. Wonder why.

"That's too bad." Was I being _civil_? It seemed Her- Granger was thinking the same thing. What the...? What's going on? I have one startlingly civil conversation with her, and I was using her first name? Sure it was only in my thoughts, but how long until i'm using it in conversations? Father would kill me if he knew, and i'm sure he already wants to kill me. I unconsciously put a hand over my ribcage where father had broken quite a few of my ribs. She got a concerned look.

"What's wrong with your stomach? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" I shook my head, and brought down my hand. I turned sharply and walked away.

* * *

Velvet: Hey guys! Yeah... short... I think. I wanted to break my record of 2,005 words in a chapter, but that isn't gonna happen in this one. So I hope you enjoyed!

Draco: Can I go home now?

Velvet: Sure.


	5. From Granger to Hermione

Velvet: Hey hey hey! Recently I got on a Winx Club kick :/ so yeahhhh and I am typing this while i'm not feelin so hot kay? No really, I have a sore throat. It's not like I have the flu, but I sure don't feel good. Urgh, but whatever, cuz I still plan on cranking out a good chapter if it kills me!

Mrs. Weasley: Should I get you some tea?

Velvet: Wha- Huh- Who the- How the- EH? What're you doing here?

Mrs. Weasley: Witch, remember?

Velvet: Oh... yeah. Heh... and no, I don't like tea... TO THE STORY!

* * *

Hermione's POV

_Stupid, stupid STUPID_! What was I doing back there? Civil to Malfoy? I obviously didn't get enough sleep last night. Wait... he was being civil... back? Oh, i'm so confused. I obviously need rest, although the prefects bathroom would be a nice place to go too. Oh, but he could be there! Argh! I decided to just go to the common room. Unfortunately that proved difficult pretty quickly. As I was walking I heard fast footsteps, and sounds as if someone was calling for me. It got louder, and than I heard it.

"Hermione!" I turned my head towards the caller, and it was Ginny. She was running towards me, holding a letter in her hand, addressed to a name I couldn't completely make out, but I Saw an "R" and assumed it was Ron. "Have you seen Ron?" I shook my head, then nodded it. "Huh?"

"Quidditch Practice. Harry called private practice, because of too many slytherins watching without his knowledge. Wait, you're on the team. What're you doing here?" She looked really confused by what I said. Then she giggled slightly, sounding terribly like Luna.

"Without his knowledge? Then how does he know? And about me not being there, I just got back from the Hospital Wing." The Hospital Wing? Oh yeah... she was knocked unconscious at the last match.

"Oh yeah, how're you feeling?" She smiled at me.

"Fine, and can you give this to him when you see him? There's a Hogsmeade trip today and i'm going with Dean, so I need to change out of my quidditch robes." I was confused. "Madam Pomfrey never changed my outfit, it was only a few days ago, so she didn't bother." I nodded, and took the envelope from her hand. "Thank you so much!" With that she ran off to the common room. I sighed, and looked out the window, and saw Harry and the team zooming around, so I turned and left to the common room again.

I went up to the common room, and halfway up I ran in to Ginny, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark purple blouse that went well with her flaming red hair. She waved at me as she took off, and I waved back. She had taken off so fast, though, that it looked more like I was waving at nobody. I continued up, and in to the common room. I curled up on a chair close to the fire and conjured my homework from my dorm. I had two feet on silent spells due in three days, and decided to get started. _To do a silent spell..._

Draco's POV (Occurs during Hermione's POV)

I was Happy to get away from Granger. I wasn't quite sure as to where I was going to go, but it wasn't anywhere near her. I walked for a while, before I realized I had gone in a complete circle around the school. I'm not sure how I managed _that_ but I did. I then decided to head over to Hogsmeade and hang out there.

"Draco!" Oh bloody hell. I grumbled and turned.

"Hello Pansy." I nodded at her, and turned back. Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, I was grabbed around the middle. I gasped, and immediately knew I was in trouble. The ribs that my mother had hastily healed, had been re broken by Pansy. She didn't know of course, but still. I grabbed my stomach, where the ribs had just broken, and crumpled completely. Obviously mother hadn't done a good enough job, mix that with Pansy's hugs and yep, my bones would break. Pansy gasped behind me and screamed for help.

"Someone! Somebody please help!" I heard murmurs, most about a slytherin asking for help. The pain was intense, and all I could think about was ending this pain in me. Even if it meant pulling out my wand and healing it myself, i'd end it. Then, Professor Snape came out, and parted the crowd quickly, and one glare sent the crowd running. He looked at me, then picked me up. He carried me all the way to the Hospital Wing, where he set me on the bed, and I proceeded to pass out from the pain.

The Next Day (Still Draco)

I woke up in the Hospital Wing, with Professor Snape at one side, Madam Pomfrey at the other, and Granger at the foot of my bed. Wait _what_? Granger? What was she doing here? As though she could hear my thoughts, she spoke.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. When you put your hand over your ribs I got worried, and then this happened." She looked genuinely concerned.

"Thanks for caring but i'm fine. Madam Pomfrey heals bones quickly." She nodded.

"I know that, but you completely passed out." Professor Snape stood up and left abruptly, probably because there was nothing to see. Granger took his place, and sat down. "I'm allowed to be worried, Draco." A look of shock went over her face, and I know mine had one too. She called me Draco.

"You... called me Draco." She nodded, still in shock. Madam Pomfrey was just looking at the two of us. "Did you need something, Madam Pomfrey?" I asked, without anger.

"Yes. You are free to go Mister Malfoy." I nodded, and got up. Granger followed me out.

"So... are you going to be calling me that from now on?" She looked at me, and nodded again so I guess she still couldn't find her voice. "So i'll call you Hermione?" She nodded again. So, from that point on, we had called a truce.

* * *

Velvet: Hmmm... interesting. Well folks here ya go! I wish it was longer, but this'll do for now.

Draco: A truce? Really. My dad'll kill me.

Velvet: I'll talk to him. *knocks on door*

Lucius: Hello?

Velvet: *Punches him*

Draco: That'll do! He'll wake up soon though, so RUN!


	6. The Knife

Velvet: So, we last left off with a truce between Draco and Hermione, right? I hope so, since that's where i'm going from XD so lets get started!

Lucius: VELVET!

Velvet: ... Uh oh. RUN! *runs away from Lucius with Draco*

* * *

I went back to the slytherin common room, and was greeted by a not too happy Pansy. She looked as if she had cried for a while, her eyes were red. I took my wand out and pointed it at her.

"What are you doing? Don't point that at me!" I sighed and mumbled a spell. "What did you just do!" I sighed yet again.

"Your face was a mess, I covered it up." Her face went from anger, to relief.

"Oh." Uh huh. I walked past her, and up to my dorm, and just laid on my bed. All I could think about was earlier. This truce was going to be the death of me. I felt myself start to nod off. All I saw was my fathers face, beating me, because of Hermione. Like I said, this truce was going to be the death of me.

"Draco!" I sat bolt upright. I was face to face with Pansy. Dear god, _why_?

"What the-"

"It's time for dinner!" I relaxed a bit. The way she was yelling, you'd think the minister had appointed himself headmaster.

"Not hungry." I tried my best to smile, but it didn't work. She seemed to see through my lie, and dragged me off to the great hall.

A.N. Remember it only works on boys going up to the girls, not the other way around :)

"Draco?" Hermione was staring at me. Who could blame her? I was in a pretty awkward position, and I wouldn't blame anyone for staring. Although, I wasn't glad she was, and I sure hoped no one else was seeing me like this. It was embarrassing.

"I know this must be fun to see, Hermione, but please stop staring." She didn't stop. I sighed, and glared at Pansy. "Let go of me!" She let go of her grip on my arm, and I fell on the ground, and just managed to keep my head from hitting the floor, but my bottom hurt. "Ouch." She looked at me and shrugged, before making her way in to the Great Hall. I then turned to face Hermione. "If you have something to say, I suggest you say it."

"Why was she dragging you to the great hall?" Well if she really wants to know...

"I told her I wasn't hungry, and she wants me to eat I guess." I shrugged, as if to make prove my point. She just nodded. Nodded? Really? I sighed.

"You do look pretty thin Draco." I looked down at myself. She bent down closer, and acted as if she was examining me. "In fact, I think I see your ribs." I could tell the last one was an exaggeration... but was I really that thin? "You should eat more. Try some dessert too. I think a whole cake ought to do it." She giggled at her last comment before going inside. I picked myself up off the ground, and made my way in. I sat down across from Pansy, and started to eat a little, thinking about what Hermione had told me. Unfortunately, my stomach felt like it had shrunk, and it didn't take much for me to feel full.

"Draco?" I looked up at Blaise. "Why is Professor Snape staring at you?" I was utterly confused. Snape never stared at meals before, why now? I looked up at Snape, and he practically bore holes in my skull, the way he was staring. Glaring back would be weird so I turned away, but I could feel him staring. I got up and left before dessert came out and headed for the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, pondering over what Hermione had said. Was I really that thin? I lifted my shirt. I didn't see anything wrong with myself, but... was that just me? Was I really that blind about myself?

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with me?" I put my elbows on the sides of the sink, and put my face in my hands. I stayed like that for about two minutes before looking up again. I reached down and splashed cold water on my face. What was wrong with me? I went over to a stall, and sat down, lifting my sleeves, and tracing the bruises my father had made. I dug through my bag, and pulled out the small knife used in potions. I looked at it, remembering something I had seen in a magazine or something. It mentioned something called cutting. I could hardly believe that would help, at the time. Now, I was seriously considering it, when the knife flew out of my hand. "Hey!" I got up, gathered my things, and left the stall, looking for the person who had taken it. I ended up looking at Professor Snape. "Aw bloody hell."

"Mister Malfoy, might I ask what you are using this for in the boy's lavatory?" I gulped, I needed to come up with a good excuse, fast. When I realized something. The stall door was closed. He couldn't have known to take it if he didn't know that I had it. Which means he already knew, but how? I spent a good amount of time thinking about it, and completely forgot the question. "Mister Malfoy?" I looked up. Oh yeah...

"Sir, why are you asking if you already know? The stall door was closed, and locked. If you didn't already know, then why do you have my potions knife in your hand?" I smirked evilly. His face fell.

"Come with me." I followed him out the door, and in to his office. Oh boy, i'm here again. Then I noticed Hermione in one of his chairs.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" I was in shock. What was going on here?

"Since when are you two on a first name basis?" Snape was looking from me, to Hermione, then back at me.

"This morning." Was that a planned response? I mean did she actually know that question was coming? That answer was out before I could open my mouth! I looked at the two of them before asking again.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" She looked at me, her eyes full of worry. What the bloody hell is wrong with everybody? Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Draco, I was worried. I watched you leave and sent a message to Professor Snape. He assumed you'd be in the bathroom, and told me the password to his office so I could wait here." Password? He's never spoken a password, nor has he sent me away to speak it. I was confused, and shot a look at my Professor.

"It only asks students. It recognizes me, and lets me in without a password unless I tell it otherwise." That, shockingly, made sense to me. "Now, about the knife..."

"A knife!" The shriek came from Hermione. She stood up, knocking over the chair in the process and spoke again. "A _knife_ Draco?" The look on her face was one of pure horror. "What were you going to do?" I opened my mouth to speak. She shook her head. "Nevermind, don't answer that. I'm fairly certain I know exactly what." I noticed she was fidgeting with her sleeve. She saw me and stopped instantly but it was too late. "Yes Draco. I know what you're thinking and... yes. But it was a while ago." Snape was looking at her oddly. I nodded at Hermione.

"Hermione, Professor Snape, I swear, I was only thinking about it. Even if I had tried, I probably would have stopped myself." I gave Professor Snape a look that was trying it's hardest to thank him. "Professor Snape stopped me from attempting even if i'd wanted to anyways." I don't know how, but I smiled at Hermione and Professor Snape. I felt a look of shock wash over my face a minute later though, and sat down.

"Draco, what was-" I cut her off to explain.

"I was in the Hospital, and my father came in." Hearing that they gasped. "Yes, I know I know, Lucius Malfoy visits his son, shocker, can I continue?" They both nodded apologetically. "Thank you. I... called him a bastard... and he came over and slapped me across the face before he left. Ever since that day I haven't been able to smile, laugh, or cry. Even emotion is difficult now." I couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth. I also couldn't believe what happened next, but I swear on my wand it's true, Hermione came over and hugged me.

"Draco, if I had known... I wouldn't have been so awful to you." I chuckled. Yet another thing that I did today that shocked me. In fact Hermione pulled back the second she'd heard me.

"Don't you think it was more the other way around?" She thought for a moment, and laughed too."

"I guess you're right." After that Professor Snape escorted us from his office. After we were a ways down the hall I spoke.

"By the way..." She looked at me as if to ask what I was talking about. "How did you send Professor Snape a message that fast?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Paper airplane of course." She giggled more furiously. "It hit him on the forehead." I laughed quietly with her as we made our way to the separating point to the common rooms. "G'night."

"Night Hermione."

* * *

Velvet: Alrighty then! Oh, I hope this looks long. You know what sucks? This is the fourth page of this story and it probably won't look that long at all. :(

Draco: Save the chit chat for later! We've gotta BOOK IT! *Runs of with me in some random direction.*

Velvet: Please review by the way, I have almost 600 hits and only 13 reviews and it kinda sucks. Thanks! Bye!


	7. Insanity?

Draco: I think we lost him!

Lucius: No you didn't.

Draco: heh... hi dad... How are ya?

Lucius: Fine, for someone that just got punched in the face!

Draco: Heh... sorry?

* * *

It was closing in on Halloween. It was on a Monday this year, so they planned a weekend Hogsmeade trip with Halloween specials, and sales. Hermione and I had actually become friends by now, not that Potter or Weasley were too happy about it, though I no longer called them names. (Although I don't use their first names) The Slytherins didn't like this weird truce either, and the only one that accepted it was Blaise. The others weren't talking to me, and I have to hide any possible blackmail from them.

I also found it easier to smile now. I had reasons to be happy, although my dad still sent messages reminding me of how I was a disgrace. And I still couldn't cry, but it didn't worry me as much now. Also, Potter, Weasley, and I were having civil conversations now, and I found out that you don't have to be a Gryffindor to enter their common room, you just needed to be with a Gryffindor.

Currently, i'm sitting under the same tree Hermione hopped out of. I'm staring at the lake, thinking of what had happened that day. I felt like screaming at the sky again, I had just gotten another letter. I was tired of his letters. I remembered the knife, and Hermione's response. I kept meaning to ask her about that. I sighed and and continued shredding the letter in my hands, thinking about the knife. I kind of wanted it back, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Mostly I just wanted to be able to use my own knife to cut ingredients. I had been borrowing Hermione's. I had been kicked from the Slytherin potions table.

"Malfoy?" I turned my head, it was Potter. What on earth could he need right now? I mean, shouldn't he be eating breakfast or something? I still don't eat much, and Hermione was constantly nagging me about it. I tried to tell her it was no big deal, but the girl is relentless. She was practically begging me to eat.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Did you finish the defense homework?" I sighed. I knew what this meant. He hadn't finished it, and probably needed help in doing so. I knew they needed Hermione's help a lot, but now they were coming to me too. It was becoming annoying to say the least. Weasley came to me more than Potter, but he went to Hermione a lot too. I now know what a Librarian feels like.

"Potter, are you _trying_ to get on Snape's bad side?" He shook his head. "Yes I did it, how many feet do you have?" He took out his parchment, and a measuring tape.

"Um... two and a half." Well, better than what Hermione had told me about them having nothing at all.

"Well, you need another half a foot..."

"How many feet do you have?"

"Three and three quarters." His mouth hung open.

"Hey, I actually _do_ have a brain, despite popular belief." We both started laughing at that. "Now come on, we have defense in fifteen minutes, and you need another half a foot." We both left for the library.

That Afternoon

Fridays were kind of a bore. No classes in the afternoon meant more time for myself. Usually. I hated having time to myself after father sent me a letter. That kind of feeling usually lasted all day. Luckily, today Blaise was keeping me company on the Quidditch Pitch. As we zoomed around, we were talking about nothing of real importance, mostly about how it looked as though it was going to rain. As I was flying I heard someone say my name.

"Malfoy!" I stopped flying and looked down. I was saddened to see the Gryffindor quidditch team standing there. "I booked the Pitch for today, so I need you to leave." I sighed, and flew down. There goes the afternoon. Although, with the couds it was a wonder he decided to continue with today's practice. Dangerous conditions right? Whatever, none of my business.

"Alright." So Blaise and I left to go to the common room. We were sitting there and talking when a group of seventh year Slytherins walked in. We watched them for a few seconds, when one of them noticed me. I had been trying to make myself as small as possible. I can now say that I failed miserably. I needed to practice ding that now, I usually just avoided them altogether though.

"Oh look, it's the traitor." I smirked at their failed attempt to insult me. "The Gryffindor hugger." Okay, now that stung. I continued to smirk, trying not to let them get to me. "I don't think we can let him stay, do you?" The others shook their heads. He put up a fist.

"If that's intended to scare me..." I started, but never finished, because he punched me in the side of the face. No one knew how my father treated me, so they didn't know that that wouldn't possibly hurt as much as it could. It was like a bee sting compared to what I deal with over the summer. I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"Oh so it tickled? I can change that." He made another fist, when he stopped and laughed. I was extremely confused. "Why are we using fists?" I didn't like where this was going. He pulled out his wand, and I officially hated where this was going. "Impedimenta!" I felt myself being thrown. Blaise looked down at me, and pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Expelliarmus? Really? That's a first year spell! I watched as the seventh year's wand went hurtling away, and I got up and retrieved it. He looked from me, to Blaise, and back again. I then took the wand and chucked it at him, then ran from the common room. I made it all the way to the charms classroom and sat down in one of the seats. I put my head in my arms, and waited for the tears, but they never came. Instead I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head, and saw Potter. Wait, wasn't he at quidditch practice? Then I heard a clap of thunder. Oh.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in here?" he looked concerned. Oh brother, that look again? I hadn't gotten that since the first two weeks here. Also, it was pretty freaking obvious what I was doing, wasn't it? I mean c'mon!

"Dancing with Leprechauns, and giants, can't you tell? We were about to start karaoke, want to join?" I retorted simply. He frowned at me.

"Alright then." He took a seat. "I just want to know if you're alright." He took one look at my face, and spoke again. "Apparently not. Want me to get Hermione?" I had a curious look on my face, and he took me to the bathroom and pointed at the mirror.

"Oh."

"Yeah "oh", what're you numb?" I nodded a bit. He sighed. "Just wait in one of the stalls, ok?"

"I could just come with you, you know." He shook his head.

"Not with that," he gestured to the bruise. "You aren't." I nodded, and took out my wand, casting the glamour charm.

"It's how I hid everything for so long." He just shook his head, and we left for the Great Hall. We got up to the Gryffindor table and Potter whispered to Hermione. I have no idea what he said, but the three of us left soon after. We were standing in the hallway.

"Draco, what happened? Harry said you have a bruise on your face!" She pointed her wand at me and cast the counter charm. "That's a nasty bruise, who did this to you?"

"A seventh year Slytherin, it's no big deal. Just heal me please!" I watched as Hermione pointed her wand at me, and cast a healing charm. "Better?" She smiled at me.

"Much better." I smiled back.

"Thanks, Hermione." I can't believe I did this, but I hugged her. I could hear Potter mini- barfing. "Real mature, Potter." I snorted, pulling out of the hug.

"Oh, shut up Malfoy. I'm out of here before you two kiss." And than he left. I was standing next to Hermione, both in shock at what he had said. Kiss? Was he nuts? I turned to Hermione.

"He was... joking right?" I was nervous, waiting for her answer.

"I... don't think he was..." She looked a bit concerned by what he said too. I noticed her face was flushed, an adorable rosy color. Okay, back up. Did I just use the word adorable to describe something about Hermione? I honestly think these Gryffindors are getting to me.

"Then... see you... I guess." I left. Quickly. Me kiss Hermione? There's no way... but I did kind of like her. As just a friend though... right? Great, i'm questioning myself. I must be going insane. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned m head. "Hermione?"

"Draco... I wanted to know... if you wanted to hang out at Hogsmeade with me... this weekend?" I felt my heart skip a beat. Wait... _what_? I do not like her! "Just as... friends?" I nodded.

"Just as friends... yeah. Ok, around... noon then?" She nodded, and left. I sat down on a bench, in fact, the first one I saw. I couldn't believe what had happened. I was going to Hogsmeade with Hermione? I was going to have to be cautious. I couldn't let another Slytherin see me with her. They would automatically assume the worst, that's just what Slytherins do.

* * *

Draco: Velvet? Velvet? Uh oh...

Lucius: You are in BIG TROUBLE!

Draco: For the record... Velvet is the AUTHOR! Pound HER face in please? VELVET!

Velvet: Hello? Hello? Draco? Uh oh...


	8. Hogsmeade and Hunger

Velvet: Draco? Oh crud muffins.

* * *

At the entrance to Hogsmeade

I was sitting on a bench at the entrance to Hogsmeade. I was in a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans that Harry had loaned me, since Hermione had specified nothing she might see at a dance. Unfortunately that was all I had. Oh yeah, wondering why I called him Harry? Well I told him what happened between me and Hermione and he offered to help. He loaned me some of his clothes, and magic'd them to fit me. It just seemed fair to stop calling him 'Potter'. I still call Weasley, Weasley though, and Harry still calls me Malfoy.

"Draco!" I turned my head, and saw Hermione. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with black sneakers and a black long sleeve shirt. I stood up, and the two of us wandered aimlessly through the very beginning of the streets of Hogsmeade. Unfortunately she seemed intent on trying to get me to eat more. And she is the cleverest witch of our age? Honestly... even though it made sense, she wasn't thinking. She knows I don't eat much. "Please Draco?"

"Why should I?" She looked at me pleadingly.

"You need food! You're putting yourself at risk!" She kept trying to reason with me. I kept ignoring her pleas.

"Hermione, I told you, i'm just not that hungry anymore!" She was trying to reason with me, and dragged me to Honeydukes. "Why are you taking me _here_?" She just grinned, and walked to the back of the store. She came back with a large bag, and I already was not liking this. We walked to The Three Broomsticks, and took a table in the back. She ordered two butterbeers and hauled the giant bag on to the table. She stuck her hand in, and handed me a chocolate frog. I didn't take it.

"Please, Draco! I hate seeing you like this, you're starving yourself!" I shook my head. She just didn't get it, I really wasn't hungry. Besides, even if I was hungry I wouldn't go for candy! Let alone chocolate! She wasn't kidding about the cake, was she? Did she have a cake in there too? Dear Merlin, I hope not.

"If I eat that, you'll make me eat more. You'll make me eat until I puke, and I am not hungry!" The waiter came by with butterbeer, and set them on the table. I picked up one, and took a sip, placing it closer to me when I put it down. She begged to desperation point, until she gave up. "Thank you." She didn't seem too pleased that I had won. Then she handed me the bag. "What's this for?"

"Just in case. It's all sweets, so they won't go bad. Whether or not you ate them here, they were for you. I... asked around, and these are your favorites according to my sources." I looked in the bag, and sure enough all my favorites were in there. Chocolate frogs, Sugar Quills, Licorice Wands, and Pumpkin Pasties.

"W-wow. Thanks..." She looked red as a tomato. We walked back fairly quietly, with the occasional sentence every now and again. "So... you wanna meet here tomorrow at the same time?" I was actually hopeful. It was something to look forward to. She looked unsure for a moment, then nodded. I could've danced/sung/cheered. I didn't though, that would have been odd. So I went down to the Slytherin Common Room, and put the bag in my trunk.

I laid down on my bed to think. What was going on here? The sweets, the Three Broomsticks, everything seemed more date-like with each passing minute. I didn't completely understand. Then again, I never really understood _love_. Crushes? Nonexistent. Malfoy's don't do that. Just then, an owl flew in through the window. I opened the letter it had brought, and sighed.

_Draco,_

_You have not responded to any of my letters yet this year. It is coming up on Halloween, and I expect a response no later than the holiday. If I do not receive a letter before midnight on that day, your punishment will be most severe. Also, I expect you to be studying in your spare time. Your marks were not as good as they needed to be, and I expect you to do well on your NEWTS next year. If they do not improve I will promise you the cruciatus curse will be the least of your worries._

_Don't Forget._

Don't forget. That's how he always signs his letters. I scribbled a note, with false apologies, and promises of O's on his NEWTS next year, and left for dinner. Well... not really. I just left the common room, and wandered the school. I was somewhere near the Charms corridor when it happened. I felt extremely dizzy. It lasted five seconds tops, but I had trouble standing. I groped the wall, trying to regain my footing, when another wave of dizziness hit. This one longer, and stronger. I fell to the ground, clutching my head. I heard a faint noise though.

"Malfoy? Malfoy!" I heard distinct footsteps, though everything was starting to sound kind of off. "Malfoy what happened!" I spoke, and my voice sounded strange. Everything was odd. My eyes were open, yet I couldn't see.

"I-I don't really know." My head wasn't hurting, but I grabbed it anyways, trying to get rid of the dizziness. I groped the wall, trying to stand up so Harry would remain the only person who had seen me like this. Unfortunately he put a hand on my shoulder, and gently pushed me down.

A.N. This actually happened to me, though it wasn't as severe, and they assumed dehydration. Which was odd since I had cereal that morning, and I normally don't. More liquids then usual! *Shrugs* Either way this is somewhat of a memory, with the senses at least.

"Harry, is everything alright? Why did you leave li- Oh my god! What happened?" The voices were so distorted that I had no Idea who was speaking. "Draco?" Okay, so it was probably Hermione, since the Professors wouldn't have asked Harry why he left. "Ron! Ron, go get help!" I heard fast footsteps leaving the corridor. "Harry, I need a glass of water." Hermione was frantic, trying to help me.

"Hermione this is like Devils Snare all over again! _Are you a witch or not_?" I honestly wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but I didn't need to. I heard her conjure up a glass, and then I heard her cast aguamenti.

"Draco, drink this, it's water, it'll help." She held out the cup, obviously not realizing I couldn't see her. I reached out feeling for the glass.

"W-where are you?" She gasped at that, and I heard a shatter of glass. I assumed she dropped the glass. She was silent for a few moments.

"Y-you can't see me?" It was then that I heard footsteps. Lots of them too. I was pretty sure Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey were there, but honestly I wasn't positive. I shook my head at where I thought Hermione was. I groped the wall, trying to stand up again, totally blind. "Draco sit down! What on earth makes you think standing up will help this situation? You. Can't. See." I heard more gasps after that. Joy. I heard Hermione again, casting reparo and aguamenti. I took a drink, but I soon realized that there was food too. I could smell it.

"Hermione I told you I won't eat it!" She sighed, and pushed away some of my hair. It must've been in my face. The move didn't feel forced, or anything. It felt... natural and caring.

"Stop starving yourself! I haven't seen you at a meal in weeks!" More gasping. I had forgotten the Professors were here. I felt myself growing weaker. "Draco, you're blacking out. I've seen it before, mostly with dehydration, but I know what will help. Eat the food or I promise you, you'll fall unconscious!" Obviously no one in the room understood this, except for Hermione. She handed me a piece of chicken and, reluctantly, I ate it. I blinked a few times, and still saw nothing. Hermione then positioned me with my knees up, and head between them. She said it would keep me from fainting.

"Why are you so intent on saving me Hermione?" She had a hand on my shoulder, and immediately removed it. She must've been in shock. I had a point though. What did she have to gain from being my friend? All I did was pull her down with my problems. For all I knew her parents were on their deathbeds and she was helping me.

"What do you mean?" I remembered the letter. I took it out of my pocket, and handed it to her. I heard her whispering it. When she reached the part about the cruciatus curse, she screeched. "_WHAT_? Draco you never said- I never knew-THAT F****** BASTARD!" She then continued on with many words that would land her detention for a year. The Professors watched her, and i'm sure they were wondering what she was going on about. They didn't give her detention for some reason though. I heard a rustling of paper.

"Hermione did you give them-" I hoped she hadn't given them the letter. I didn't want whoever was there knowing my father had tortured me with an unforgivable curse. They'd call in "family healers" to work out our "issues". I bloody well didn't want _that_.

"Yes Draco. They need to separate you from that monster. You can't keep living there." She had forgotten about my need for food, and now that I knew it was helping, I began to feel around for more. She took my hand and placed more meat in it. I bit in, and chewed. I didn't care how full I felt. I knew I wasn't full. I wanted my eyesight, and my strength back. I wanted my life back. I then realized something. Hermione had given me something I had lost long ago. Hope.

* * *

Velvet: Alright, pretty good I thought, well not that good at all actually. I got writers block halfway through though. :( But I still think it was good. And very crucial. By the way, the idea of this came to me from an idea from a review! Thank you lilylupinpotter! (I apologize if I spelled that wrong.) And... OH YEAH! New story coming up! I'm planning on finishing this first though. I didn't expect this to be very long, maybe fifteen chapters max. but the new story is an AU. I will be posting it (Though i'm unsure of the date yet. Maybe close to Halloween? I dunno.) but I want to know if you guys would be interested, so here's my current summary, which is subject to change. The title is also subject to change.

_What if James and Lily never died? What if Voldemort never learned of the Prophecy? What, and who, does that affect? Alternate Universe story. Find out in... Total Darkness, Year 1._

As you can tell by the title it will most likely be seven years long. Seven stories long anyways. Like the idea? Like the summary? Like this story? Review! Please! In fact... if five people review saying they are interested in my new story... i'll post a little excerpt at the end of my next chapter! Sound fair? Thanks for reading!


	9. Not My Father

Draco: Velvet!

Velvet: Draco?

Draco: Velvet!

Lucius: Velvet?

Velvet: Lucius?

Draco: Lu- Dad?

Lucius: Draco?

Dumbledore: DUMBLEDORE!

Everyone else: *Rolls eyes.*

Velvet: Sorry, had to be done. XD ONWARDS!

* * *

I woke up, with a massive headache, trying to remember what had happened. I looked around at the all white room, when I remembered. I shot up, and clutched my throbbing head. I didn't know what caused the headache, although it might be safe to assume that it came from the lack of food. I blinked a few times. I was in the Hospital Wing! I shouldn't have been happy about this, but I was. There was a reason too.

"I... I can see again!" I was surprised and happy at the same time. I clutched my head tighter in the pain though. "Ow..." I muttered. I heard voices from some end of the room. One of them wasn't really a voice... I heard crying, which meant someone who cared about me was here. I also heard yelling. Lots of yelling.

"Bloody hell Lucius, that's not discipline! It's abuse!" I recognized that voice as Professor Snape's. Happy I had all my senses up and running again, I managed to get up and out of bed. I held my head and made my way towards the voices. They were getting louder, and I knew I was going in the right direction. I could make out what the voices were saying, and who was speaking, even though I had just gotten up. Snape must be really upset if I could tell it was him from the bed, though.

"You aren't in charge of what goes on at my house, Severus!" I sighed, I knew that voice, even from afar. Why oh why did he have to be here? What if Hermione came in? I Normally i'd say I was dead, but Snape's here. And it's Hogwarts. He wouldn't dare, although I wouldn't put it past him to try. The sad truth of that statement sucked me into a five minute state of depression.

"I am when it affects one of my students! More importantly his life!" As glad as I was to know he cared, it still sounded odd, and the rumor he was my godfather made it odder. Sad though that I don't know who my godfather is. Still sounded odd though. Especially since I started hanging out with the Gryffindors. They always talked of how biased he is, although since I started hanging out with the 'golden trio' he's been nicer to the Gryffindors. Maybe they were right? Hm...

"I never came anywhere _near_ killing him! I'm not stupid!" As much as I detested him, he was right. He wasn't stupid. He never was stupid. He never will be stupid. He's a terrible father, and human, but he isn't stupid. By now I had made it to the door, still in pain, but not as much. I had stopped gripping my head.

"You could've fooled me! It doesn't matter whether or not you did it directly! The point is he can do it to _himself_! And I personally don't blame him! We all know what you did to him and we won't have it! He's staying with me, until further notice!" My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. If I didn't have a massive headache right now i'd be dancing. Maybe Professor Snape really was my godfather?

"He's my son! You can't take him from me!" I sighed. He actually wanted me home? Probably because he needs a practice dummy for his spells. Doesn't mean he actually wanted me home though. What did he care? It seems that Professor Snape was thinking the same thing too.

"What do you care? I could stand here right now and tell you he came extremely close to taking a _knife_ to himself, and you'd probably do nothing!" The sobs stopped for a moment, and turned to bawling the next. It was safe to assume that that was my mother. I was shocked at what he had said, though. How could he tell him? I was also shocked at what came out of my fathers mouth next. It was probably one of the nicest things that ever came out of his mouth. And the last, I was sure.

"W-what?" Lame right? Although the shouting had stopped. He cared? No, he didn't. It wasn't possible that he cared. He didn't care when I had taken the pills, why should he care now? "Draco did what?" I sighed. Was he deaf? Nah, probably in denial. His perfect son isn't so perfect after all now is he? I laughed silently to myself, but someone opened the door.

"Draco. Why were you eavesdropping?" I was shocked that Professor Snape knew I was there. So many of the Gryffindors assumed he could read minds, and I remembered how Snape caught me, and cursed myself for forgetting. I had some questions of my own though, and I wanted answers. And I wanted them now.

"Why did you tell him!" I didn't want that bastard to know what had happened! I sent a glare at him, knowing he couldn't do anything with Professor Snape there. I then saw Dumbledore there too. I was home free! "I don't want him to know anything! He doesn't care!" I knew he was only acting like he cared. It was then I saw his knuckles get white as he gripped the thing he used to hold his wand. I call it a scepter in secret, although he calls it a... okay I can't remember.

"What on earth makes you think I don't care!" I couldn't believe what he had said. Him care? Yeah right. Then, a wave of searing pain ran through my head. I collapsed to the ground in agony. I leaned up against the door frame for support, and tried to look up. I was shocked to see my father being the second one at my side, Professor Snape being the first.

"Now I know how Harry feels," I muttered to myself. I saw Professor Snape, and grinned at him sheepishly. He just smirked at me. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape led me to my bed. I laid down, but propped my head up on the pillows. "How long have I been out for?"

"It's November second." Four days? Wait... I missed Sunday! Well... I think Hermione understood. I missed Halloween too. I missed all the good candy and food. Darn it.

"But I don't remember blacking completely. And how long has _he_," I shot a look at my father. "Been here?" Professor Snape sighed, then shook his head.

"You didn't. You fell asleep and didn't wake up. Madam Pomfrey told us you would do that though. And he has been here since we contacted him that day." I nodded, figuring he meant the day they all found out. Then, Hermione came running in. I turned my head.

"Mcgonagall told us to get over here as soon as we were done eating! Which, of course, is why the other two are still there." I laughed at the truth. They had bottomless pits for stomachs. Well... I guess that was better then what I did. She was right, I nearly starved myself!

"So, what, maybe an hour?" We had done this quite a few times, and it had become second nature now. It was fun, and it was the only chance I got to insult them out loud now.

"More, probably." The laughter continued. Then she shook her head. "I can't believe you're awake though! Are you alright?" I nodded, but jerked my head over to my father, making sure he didn't see me. Hermione yanked out her wand, and held it up to him. "I'm not afraid to fight you." My father took out his wand too. I didn't want them fighting though. My father could do some pretty nasty spells. Including ones that weren't unforgivable.

"Hermione, please don't." I tried to put everything I wanted to say in that. She got the message and lowered her wand. My father did the same, which shocked me. Hermione ran over to my side, and gripped my hand. I sighed. What was I, unconscious?

"At least you can see alright again." I sighed. She acted as though my sight had just been imperfect. I had been blind! Not in need of glasses! I heard gasps of shock from the end of my bed. Obviously they didn't know everything, which I was grateful for.

"Hermione I was blind!" She shook her head at what she had said, and I noticed my father grip the top of the scepter tighter. Madam Pomfrey conjured a chair, and he sat down, rubbing his temples. I had never seen him like this before. It wasn't possible... was it?

"Sorry, at least you can _see. _Happy?" I laughed, and nodded. She couldn't help it, and laughed too. I chuckled, my head still hurting though. Then, Harry and Ron came running in. It seemed that they had just bolted from the Great Hall with food still in their mouthes. Wait... did I just call him Ron? Well... after last night I guess it's only fair, really. He helped save me.

"Real nice, 'Mione, just run off why dont'cha." Ron was grumbling inaudible words under his breath, when he noticed my father. Both him and Harry pulled out their wands. Another attempt to try to fight him? I don't care how brave they are, they'd lose! I didn't want them getting hurt fighting him. He wouldn't attack unless they attacked first.

"He isn't going to attack you two. Well... he might attack you Harry, no promises though." I was surprised my father didn't hear. I suddenly got another wave of pain. I clutched my head, and yelped in pain. "Merlin, Harry, how do you deal with this on a daily basis?" Harry just shook his head. Then Madam Pomfrey handed me something. I looked skeptical at first.

"It will reduce the pain." I shrugged, and downed the bitter tasting concoction. I shuddered, and turned back to them.

"Why would Mcgonagall want you here? Not that i'm complaining of course." My father groaned loudly. I desperately wanted to punch him, but so did everyone else in this room, since they all knew what he did.

"I guess she knew you woke up?" She shrugged her shoulders. I shrugged too, and looked at everyones reactions. My mother was no longer sobbing, merely whimpering. My father was still looking as though he had a massive headache. I sighed at this and shook my head. My father was an incredible actor, no doubt in my mind about that, so why hadn't I realized he was probably faking? Then, Professor Snape shook his head. I looked at hims strangely. He spoke up.

"He's not, Draco." I was shocked. Not that he knew what I was thinking, since he's a leglimens, but because of _what _he knew. He... wasn't faking? He always did. I was nothing but a practice dummy to my father. As if I didn't have feelings.

"He's... worried?" I heard a strange outburst.

"You're surprised!" I had forgotten my father was there, actually. He was actually shaking with anger. "What on earth would make you think i'm not worried!" I was shocked.

"This coming from the man who used me to practice the cruciatus curse! I'm nothing more then a stupid practice dummy to you! Gee, why would I think you don't care?" The last part was so sarcastic, dead people would have been able to realize it. Wait... ghosts... well then the dead people you don't see at Hogwarts. He had seemed to stop. His look was, for lack of a better word, strange.

"It wasn't like I had a choice!" Everyone gasped. My father looked around, and sighed. Wow... The teachers cleared out, and so did my friends. I really didn't want them to leave, but they did. Madam Pomfrey went with Professor Snape to get my mother a calming potion, leaving me alone with my father. "I had to..." I shook my head.

"This has been going on as long as I can remember! What on earth would require you to do this when I was so young!" I wanted to punch him. He acted as though I was an idiot or something. I knew that he did this on his own doing. He shook his head, and dropped his scepter on the floor. I was shocked.

"You don't understand, Draco." I sighed. Adults did this to me all the time. They'd tell me I don't understand, and then don't bother telling me what I don't understand! It was annoying, tiring, and stupid.

"Then will you tell me what I obviously don't understand, or are you just going to leave it at that like always?" I didn't care how sassy I sounded. Oh Merlin, did I just use the word sassy? Ugh. He sighed.

"Look... I can't say right now..." That was as far as he got.

"I bloody well can't know why know why you're treating me like _dirt_?" I was yelling right now. I heard feet shuffling outside, but none came near. I assumed that the others had come back, but were waiting. "This is just like always! I _knew _you didn't care! Drop the stupid act already!" I couldn't stop myself. I felt the familiar sting on my face. My hand flew up to my cheek. His eyes were wide. He picked up his scepter, and left. I sighed, and for the first time in a while, I felt tears run down my face.

* * *

Velvet: Why do I enjoy stopping in these types of places? *Shrugs* Either way, i'm a little sad. I only got two reviews on my last chapter. Was it because I asked for reviews for something? Well even if you wanted to see it you won't since a.) I only got two reviews and b.) Neither of the reviews mentioned my upcoming story at all. Bye!

Also: I do believe this is my longest chapter thus far, so YAY! If not... then oh well...


	10. Truth and Lies

Velvet: Hey guys... i'm sorry it took so long. But first I just kept editing it... and then I lost over two thousand words of it... so i'm not proud of this chapter. I loved how the original chapter had turned out... and then it was gone... my computer wigged out and locked up so i had to turn it off... I lost almost everything... *Bursts into tears*

Draco: *Comforts Velvet* I liked the original one.

Velvet: I did too Draco. I did too.

* * *

I had my cheek in my hand. I was muttering to myself when Hermione came in with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape behind her. All three looked extremely worried, although I wasn't sure why, since they couldn't possibly have known about what happened. It wasn't much anyway so it didn't matter. None of them would believe me if I told them that though, so I settled for the confused look. They looked right back at me as though this was some sort of strange staring contest.

"Draco, what ha- _what did he do to you_?" Her eyes were wide, obviously talking about the fact that my hand was on my cheek. Alright so none of them knew... so why had they looked so worried? I sighed and looked at all three. Madam Pomfrey was holding a small bottle in her hand. Hermione was looking more frazzled than ever, and Snape was... being Snape. Well as Snape-like as he could be since he was obviously worried about _something_.

"Nothing. Its nothing, really." None of them looked convinced, and I sighed. "Why are you all so worried?" I wasn't sure why they were. They had no reason to be worried, even if they knew what my father had done. It really was no big deal. Just a slap, nothing more. They were overreacting. Just because my father is... well... evil, doesn't mean everything he does to me is life threatening or anything like that.

"Your father looked... upset. What happened to make him look like that?" That was, surprisingly, Professor Snape. I was shocked. Upset? He looked upset? There was no way... he hit me because he hated me... right? I was so confused. I put my hand on my head, after removing it from my cheek. Hermione came over, and put a hand on that same cheek.

"Draco, I don't know about the wizarding world, but in the muggle world this is illegal." She had tears in her eyes. I sighed. It honestly didn't matter to me. I honestly didn't know, nor did I care, whether or not it was _legal_. Why should I? My father would buy his way out either way.

"Hermione, it's really no big deal. Remember that bruise? That was worse than this." She knew what I was talking about. No one else who heard me did. I sighed. "I have to explain now, don't I?" Madam Pomfrey gave a small nod, whereas Professor Snape just looked at me. I got the hint though. "Seventh year Slytherins. We got into a fight. He punched me," at this, everyone winced. "Then Blaise took out his wand to defend me, after the seventh year took out his." Snape looked... murderous. Which made sense. He did his best to keep us snakes on good terms, so when he heard of anything that was happening within his house that was causing pain he helped instantly. It was probably a good thing he didn't know that Blaise was the only Slytherin that would talk to me.

"He didn't _use_ it on you... did he?" He looked worried. I couldn't lie to him. I nodded. He turned and left suddenly. I heard a loud noise coming from outside the curtain. Madam Pomfrey ran out quickly. Hermione peeked out, flinched, then ducked her head back in quickly. She looked both horrified, and like she was going to burst out laughing. It was strange enough to say the least.

"He punched a wall. Madam Pomfrey has to heal his hand now though, he's broken it." I couldn't help but smirk, and Hermione couldn't hold back giggles either. "Draco... why did he hit you?" I sighed. She wanted so much information that I always did my best to keep secret.

"Because I talked back. He told me he didn't have a choice, that he had to do it, yet he wouldn't tell me why. I got mad, and he smacked me." I felt tears fall down my face. Hermione sat on my bed with me, and stroked my hair. I figured she was trying to comfort me. It was, surprisingly, working. "Thanks."

"Draco, just because he hates you doesn't mean everyone does." I sighed. I knew what she was talking about. She was talking about what I said to her in the Charms corridor. About how she didn't have to take care of me, and wondering what she was gaining from it.

"I... I know." I sighed, and leaned into her. It didn't even register in my mind. I just... did it. I closed my eyes trying to forget everything. I couldn't shake the feeling though. The feeling that I would be better off dead. I groaned inwardly, knowing that any moment Professor Snape would burst through the curtain and shove some anti-depressant potion down my throat. Even though I knew it, I couldn't shake the feeling. "Would you mind leaving me alone so I can fall asleep? It's just... hard when you're here. No offense of course." She nodded. Obviously, no offense was taken. I smiled to myself, happy that she wasn't upset.

"Of course Draco." She smiled at me and got up. She turned and left and I fell asleep almost instantly.

I don't know when I woke up, but i'm sure it was late. I realized there was noise outside the curtains that surrounded my bed. I strained my ears to listen.

"You have to tell him! He has a right to know!" That was my mother, I recognized her voice from all the times she would whisper to me. I knew what she was talking about, but did that mean she knew?

"I know. He does have a right to know, but I can't tell him here. Not at Hogwarts. I'll wait until he's home." I was shocked. Was he crazy? Professor Snape was going to take care of me, wasn't he? That's what he said... It seemed my mother was thinking the same thing.

"You're kidding right? You heard Severus, he isn't coming home!" Alright, so I wasn't crazy. That did happen. What my father said next was shocking. I will probably never understand why he said this.

"I don't care, I want him home!" He... wants... me... home? What the hell? He probably just wants me home so he has a practice dummy. A live one. Honestly, I think the screams must make him happy or something. I never understood it, but he liked a live dummy. It turns out my mother was thinking the same thing.

"So you can practice spells on him? Lucius you treat him like a human practice dummy! So you can argue all you want, but if Draco wants to come home then he must be mental!" Nice mother right there, really. Getting called mental for wanting to go home... yeah most people don't hear that every day. I mean I agree going home would be like going to hell, but that's a little harsh.

"You know very well I had no choice!" I sighed. Really, he was pulling that again? I took my pillows and pulled them in front of my mouth. I screamed into them, knowing perfectly well they wouldn't hear me, and put them down a minute later. I listened and realized they had stopped talking. "I thought I heard something." I held my breath and faked being asleep, just in case. They continued their conversation.

"Look, I know that but that doesn't mean-" That was as far as she got. I couldn't believe what came out of her mouth! She knew about this? I couldn't trust anyone anymore! It felt like life walked up and slapped me across the face. My whole life was suddenly a lie. Everything and everyone. My mother was the one I had always trusted, if I couldn't trust her, who could I trust?

"You mean you two have been lying to me for SIXTEEN YEARS!" I was pissed at them. My so called "Parents" lied to me my entire life! The curtains around my bed were thrust aside and my Parents were looking at me. My father looked nervous, which was not something I had ever seen on him before. My mother looked upset though, which she should, she had lied to me my entire life.

"Draco..." I turned my head away from them. I didn't care what my mother had to say to me because I was not going to listen to her, or my father, or anyone. I closed my eyes and ignored them, shutting everything and everyone out. "Draco if you'll just listen..." I refused to do anything. I didn't say a word, and didn't have to. She couldn't make me talk.

"Draco..." My father this time, didn't they understand? I was hating them more and more. The worst part was that neither of them seemed to realize how terrible this actually was. I was reminded of when I was upset at how my father had seemed to have disowned me. Now I was wishing he had. I heard a noise and Madam Pomfrey came into view.

"What do you two think you're doing? Out OUT!" She all but shoved my parents away and closed the curtains sharply. I heard her harsh whispers from behind the curtains and listened closely. Madam Pomfrey was fun to listen to when she was pissed, and this time it was at my parents. This would be interesting. "What do you two think you're doing? I've already requested a calming draught for him, the boy is stressed enough as it is, what are trying to do? Need I remind you about the knife?"

At the mention of the knife, I heard my mother whimper. The knife... the knife. My parents had lied to me... I needed the knife. And if I couldn't get my hands on that, i'd get whatever I could find. My life wasn't getting better, it was getting worse. No one cared...

_No one cares, no one cares..._

I heard footsteps and then a voice. A voice I did not want to be hearing at the moment. Professor Snape was here, and I was hoping he would leave quickly. I was too tired to keep my mind blank at the moment.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, Severus, I believe having young Mister Malfoy's parents here at the moment is unwise. He's become quite unsettled. As it is, he needs his calming draught. Is it finished?" I guess he nodded here because her response was quite happy. "Good, good." I guess she gestured towards my bed here. I really hate not knowing these things. I pretended to be asleep and heard him place the potion next to me, then leave.

"Is there anything else?" After a few minutes of silence I heard footsteps leaving and assumed that Madam Pomfrey had shaken her head. I assumed now would be a good time to leave and I started to get up, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Madam Pomfrey's eyes. She looked worried, scared, confused, and angry. I was impressed at the amount of emotions the woman could give off at one time. It was amazing. I groaned though. I was caught in the act. How though, I wasn't sure.

"You aren't leaving this bed Mr. Malfoy." I put on an innocent look. I didn't want anyone to know what I was going to do. Even if it meant lying. Especially if it meant lying. I hadn't lied in a while.

'Please ma'am? Just to use the bathroom?" I put on an innocent look, and she looked unwavering for a moment. Eventually, though, she sighed and nodded.

"You have five minutes." I got up and left, and saw a small knife on one of the bedside tables to an occupied bed. I assumed it was just something unused from a meal in here and grabbed it before I went into the bathroom. I stepped inside and sat down. my head in my hands. They had been lying to me my entire life. I gripped the knife and laid it against my wrist when I heard someone run towards the door. There was a bang on the door.

"Draco, don't!" That was Professor Snape, and I seriously wish he'd leave me alone. How would he understand? He hadn't been lied to for sixteen years by his own parents. I just wanted... no... needed, to end my life. My life was a lie, and it was pointless. Just as I was about to end it, I heard a different voice. A voice that belonged to a person that I thought wasn't here at the moment.

"Draco, i'm begging you, please don't do this." It was Hermione, and I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to scream at everybody, and that's exactly what I did. I exploded. No one understood! Didn't they get it? I didn't care about my life anymore!

"WHY? WHY SHOULDN'T I? MY LIFE WAS A LIE!" At this I broke down into sobs. I heard the lock click and I felt arms wrap around me. I knew it was Hermione and leaned into her shoulder in tears. We just sat there for a while with me crying in her arms. Finally, I looked up and saw everyone looking at me sympathetically. I turned to Hermione.

"Draco... just because your life was a lie, doesn't mean no one cares about you." As soon as she said that, I realized she was right. If nothing else, she cared about me. She had been doing so much for me all year. I felt tears come to me eyes again. "Draco, we just want to help. We want this to stop... if you'll let us help you. Please." Her eyes were full of worry and I looked down. I felt like a child being scolded by his parents. I heard footsteps and looked up as my father got down on his knees, which was strange enough.

"Draco, more than anything I wish I could take back everything I did to you. I can't though... and i'm truly sorry for that." I was shocked at what he said, but did he think i'd just forgive him on the spot? A small part of me wanted to... but the much larger part of me said he needed time. He'd created deep wounds... too deep to be healed with a simple apology.

"I forgive you... but it's going to take much more then a simple apology." My look was soft though, and I stood up. I ran from the Hospital Wing as fast as my legs could carry me. I needed time to sort through everything that had happened.

* * *

Velvet: Wow... a much different ending then the original chapter... but I couldn't get everything. Sorry guys :( but I tried my best. If I can somehow magically locate the original chapter i'll post it up, but the storyline will follow this chapter. I probably won't find the original one though.


	11. Happy Christmas

Velvet: Inspiration. It rocks! I LURV INSPIRATION! Enjoy my inspiration/Uprising/Spongebob (Don't ask) induced chapter! (At least the beginning of it was LOL)

Draco: *Sigh* You're weird.

* * *

It was December 25th. That day had never really been important to me until now. I walked into the Great Hall, and turned to look at the Slytherin table. They had finally stopped shunning me, though they had done it rather reluctantly. From what I'd heard, Professor Snape had threatened them ten times over. I didn't think that he had to do that just for me, but he did. I saw something hurtling at me though and gasped as it smashed into me.

"Happy Christmas, Draco!" I laughed at her and rubbed my head. She laughed too and got up off me. She held out her hand and I took it, pulling myself up.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to where she was sitting. She sat down and gestured to the seat next to her.

"Sit." I took a seat and got some breakfast. I decided on waffles today, and put some berries and syrup on them. I started eating when Hermione started up a conversation.

"So, when are we going to the Room of Requirement?" I looked over at her, thinking about what she'd said. Room of Requirement? I couldn't recall her ever mentioning anything about that to me. She noticed me looking at her. "We decided to spend Christmas in the Room of Requirement because we'll pretty much spend all day there. It'll look odd if you spend the entire day in the Gryffindor Common Room." I nodded in understanding.

"Alright." They talked about decorating, which included a tree, mistletoe, garland, christmas lighting, the whole shabang. I finished my breakfast, and continued to listen to them talk. It all actually sounded pretty nice. For once I was going to have a pleasant Christmas. Then I got to wondering though, who was going to be there? "Besides the four of us, whose going to be there?"

"Well, we thought we'd invite Blaise, since you two have always gotten along," I couldn't help but agree with that logic. "Ginny is going to be there, and I think that's it. It's a small little thing, but I though that would be better." I nodded in agreement, and noticed everyone had finished eating. We all got up, and left for the Room of Requirement.

We walked in, and noticed it was set up somewhat like a common room. There were black sofa's, and a large fireplace. The one thing I thought was peculiar was how high up the ceiling was. That was until I noticed the giant pine tree in a corner of the room. Hermione smiled and pointed her wand at the fireplace. She silently conjured a roaring fire and fell down into the sofa. She stayed like that for a few minutes before Ron spoke up.

"Hey, 'Mione, we gonna decorate soon?" She got a look of realization on her face and before we knew what was happening she was pushing us out of the room. Ron, Harry, and I, all had bewildered faces as she slammed the doors of the room after telling us to return in two hours time. "So... what are we going to do?" It was Harry who thought of the idea.

"Snowball fight?" I nodded along with Ron and ten minutes later we were all outside, snowballs in hand, glaring at each other. No one was daring to make the first move. Then, I chucked one at Ron, laughing.

"You two call yourselves Gryffindors?" They both threw their snowballs at me, and I turned around so my back would take the hits. I bent down for more ammo, and felt another snowball hit my head. I turned and chucked my new snowball at the first person I saw, that person being Harry. "That's for ruining my hair!" I yelled with a joking tone in my voice. I then threw another snowball, this one at Ron.

This went on for a while, before I finally checked my watch. I stared in awe at it for a moment before looking up at harry and Ron. They looked at me oddly before looking down at their own watches. Their eyes widened and the three of us ran back inside as fast as we could, stumbling on the stairs. I went towards the dungeons and Harry and Ron towards one of the towers. We met up in front of the Room of Requirement and the door appeared.

When we walked into the room, we all gasped. Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise were all sitting in one of the black pieces of furniture with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. There was a coffee table in front of them, with a large bowl of popcorn and a plate of cookies, both charmed to keep warm. The room was glowing with hovering candles, and the firelight from the fireplace. There was garland wrapped around the room, and hanging from the fireplace. The tree in the corner of the room had tinsel wrapped around it, gold and silver baubles hanging on it, and candles in it. The top of the tree had a star that glowed with magical light that changed colors periodically. Under the tree though was what shocked me the most. There were presents piled beneath it! I remembered getting everyone presents, and recognized a few of them as my own, but i had to wonder how Hermione had gotten ahold of them.

"It took some teamwork to get all the presents here, and all the decorating done, but we managed." Hermione turned to me. "I wanted to surprise you Draco. I figured you hadn't gotten a Christmas like this before. Here you go!" She gestured around her and I couldn't help but smile and laugh. It was the greatest thing i'd ever seen.

"It's wonderful." Suddenly, an owl swooped over to the large window. I rose an eyebrow, and walked over to it. The owl was my father's. I let it in, and it ruffled its feathers before holding out his leg. I was shocked to see that it held not only a letter, but a package too. I took them off of his leg and stroked him a few times before bringing him back to the window. I apologized for sending him out into the cold before letting him take off. I closed the window again and turned to the others.

"I think it's a gift..." They all looked at me when they heard that. "From my father..." They were all somewhat shocked at that, but Harry spoke up.

"I thought you two were trying to get along better?" He had a point, but it was still strange. I brought it back over to the couch and stared at it. Hermione nudged my arm. I gave her a confused look.

"Open it!" I laughed a little, and opened it slowly. She gave me a look, as if asking if I thought it was going to blow up. I opened it, and looked at it with wide eyes. It was an assortment of my favorite sweets. I hadn't even known that he knew my favorite sweets. He certainly never seemed like the type to notice. I remembered the letter and picked it up.

_Draco,_

_We wanted to apologize again for how we treated you. We got these for you, even though there's nothing we can do to really make it up to you._

_Happy Christmas!_

_Your Parents_

I handed the letter to Hermione and watched her mouth the words. She looked at me and squealed, before hugging me."Draco that's great!" I laughed a little, and tried to get out of the hug.

"Hermione... can't breathe..." She got off of me, and mumbled a quick apology before running off towards the tree. She turned to us and gestured for us to follow her. We joined her around the tree. She began to hand out presents and when everything was out she looked around. Blaise had one present, which was from me, and I felt a little bad. I had a small pile of about eight presents sitting in front of me, which was strange. There were only six of us.

"Who wants to go first?" Blaise offered and picked up the present. I knew exactly what was in it, seeing as it was from me. I'd gotten him a book of spells, that could be good or bad all depending on intention. It was titled _Нейтральные Искусства_. It was Russian for "The Neutral Arts". I'd snorted at the obviousness of the title when I saw the book but it was perfect. The book had been charmed to read both English and Russian if you tapped it with your wand.

I'd known Blaise since first year, and we'd instantly gotten along. He was neutral, and that was probably why he'd hung out with him. Crabbe and Goyle were just too idiotic for intelligent conversation, and Pansy was... Pansy. You could only take so much of her before your wand was suddenly pointed in her direction.

"Thanks, Draco." He gave me a genuine smile and I smiled back. I knew he'd like it, but thank you's were always nice. Ron reached for one of his packages next, and I realized it was the one i'd gotten for him. He opened it, and gasped. It was another book, since that was all he could trust himself to get, but it was one that was Quidditch related. It had lots of pictures of quidditch players zooming around, and a few of them were even autographed.

"This is awesome, thanks!" I gave him a grin and he seemed to be resisting the urge to hug me. I watched as Harry opened his present from me, which was a book on Dark Arts. He gave me a confused look.

"I figured, if you've got to stop him you might as well know what you're up against." He nodded in understanding and then Ginny opened hers. Hers was something i'd had a bit of difficulty with. I didn't know Ginny very well, so I decided to go with a nice quill and parchment set. It was a peacock quill, and a very nice one.

"Thanks Draco, it's lovely." It looked, and sounded, genuine. Then, Hermione opened hers. Hers was a book set. I'd been out shopping and had found a set of three defensive magic books. One book was on protective charms, one was offensive spells, and one was defensive spells. They went into full detail, and the spells were better than anything they taught in school. I had figured that Hermione would appreciate the set the most.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" I just sort of nodded. Then she gestured to my pile of presents. "Open yours! All of them!" I gave her a look and she nodded. I just shrugged and reached for the first present. I opened it, and immediately knew who it was from. It was a book of spells. It could only be from Hermione. I opened the book and skimmed the spells. I looked up.

"Thanks." I still wasn't used to receiving presents like this. She gestured and I reached for the next package. It felt as though it held some kind of material inside. It probably did, but I thought that was a little strange. Then I noticed Ron had his head in his hands and Ginny had turned her head away. I arched an eyebrow and opened it. Ron looked up, saw the present, and turned as red as his hair. The present was a green sweater, and it had silver intertwining with the green. It reminded me of what I usually saw the Weasley's wearing on Christmas day.

"She's made you a Weasley sweater..." It was Ron that spoke, but both him and Ginny looked like they wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I didn't understand why though, it was a nice thing really. I could never recall either of my parents going through the trouble of making me something. Everything i'd ever gotten was bought. I draped the sweater over my knee and looked at Ron and Ginny.

"Tell your mum I said thanks for the sweater." Ron nodded and I reached for my next package. It was also from Ron's mum. It was homemade fudge. I tasted some and nearly fainted, it was so good. I was really regretting ever saying bad things about the Weasley family, they were nothing but nice. "And the fudge too." Ron nodded again and I reached for the next package. I opened it, and inside there was a box with a triple W on it. I figured it stood for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I figured it was from Ron, but as it turned out it was from Harry.

"It's a basic set of their Defense items. It's got quite a bit in there, there should be a letter in there. You can look at it later though." I nodded and thanked him before reaching for the next package. It was from Ginny, and it looked like something she'd made herself. On the front of the book there were the words _Things Witches Wish Wizards Knew_. I looked up at her, and she was blushing a little.

"Can we talk in private later?" I nodded at her.

"Um... sure." I wondered what that was about but moved on to the next present. I opened up the package and saw a Russian book. It was a little known fact that I spoke fluent Russian, but Blaise knew. It was pretty much tradition that we get each other Russian books charmed to read in English and Russian for any occasion. It was the closest thing to receiving gifts that i'd ever had until this year. '_Никогда не дайте вверх_' was its title. It meant 'Never Give Up'. I looked up at him, and he smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Blaise." I moved on to the next present, which was from Ron. I opened it, and it turned out to be some more Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, but these were more for pranking.

"Cool!" I looked up at Ron, and grinned. "Anyone want to prank someone with me after winter holiday?" Ron, Harry. and Blaise nodded eagerly. Hermione was shaking her head, and I figured she was wondering when they corrupted me. I just laughed a little and grinned at everyone. There was one last present, and it turned out to be from Professor Snape. It was a book on Legilimancy. (A.N. I probably misspelled that...) I made a mental note to thank him later and looked up at everyone. They opened their presents, and we all went over by the fire. We were sitting around the fire when Ginny sent me a look. A door appeared in the corner and we went through it.

"It's about the present I got you."

* * *

Velvet: OMM! I can't believe how quickly I cranked this out! *Passes out*

Draco: OMM? What's that... oh you're passed out... *Points wand at Velvet* Ennervate.

Velvet: Mucho thankies Draco!

Draco: So... what's OMM?

Velvet: Oh My Merlin!

Draco: *Facepalm*


End file.
